


pulled from the stars

by ahatfullofoctarine (orphan_account)



Series: January Fluffabet Drabble Challenge [14]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Character Death Fix, F/M, Fix-It, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 10:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ahatfullofoctarine
Summary: One year later, Allura returns.





	pulled from the stars

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fluffabet A-Z prompt : 
> 
> "New Year"

It only feels like she’s been dead for two seconds when the Other Side spits Allura back out.  No preamble to prepare her for being involuntarily zip-lined through seventy-two different planes of reality, no fanfare to herald her arrival back on Earth.

She knows it’s Earth, because her incorporeal spirit passes through a group of teenagers lugging a cooler out to a bonfire on a beach. After the beach is a city, crowded to bursting; evening traffic slowed to an imperceptible crawl as pedestrians filter through the gaps. Everyone converging on a cordoned off square where a band is playing. Behind the band a timer on a large screen is counting down, presently at the five minute mark.

The supernatural tailwind picks up before Allura can place the song, and the city becomes a blur of neon, laughter, and song. Faster and faster. Allura has to shut her eyes to keep herself from getting dizzy. 

Whoever’s pulling on the other end of the invisible rope wrapped around her soul has the tenacity to rival a yalmor on the scent of Faunatonium Wizplute. No escaping it, and certainly no fighting it.

"Quiznak, this had better be worth it!" 

 

. . .

 

It is.

When the wind dies down, she finds herself on solid ground, in the shadow of - she has to crane her neck a little to make sure - yes, no that's definitely a statue of her. Save for the ears, it's disturbingly accurate. She can't help but touch her own in comparison. 

"They're not _that_ sharp and pointy, are they?" The longer she stares, the deeper her frown gets. She can hear fireworks, and people shouting 'Happy New Year' in the distance, and it doesn't really help the mood.

"Just so you know, statues have a track record of never doing the real thing justice," a familiar voice says from behind, "but you can still blame Lance for the ears."

Allura freezes. Turns.  

A few feet away Keith is frowning at her, a bouquet of flowers in one hand, an unopened bottle of wine wrapped in a brown paper bag in the other. Over his shoulder, obnoxiously taking up half the parking lot is one of the Blade's Interceptors. It answers the question of why he's in his Marmora uniform. 

"So you did go back to them after all." Allura's eyes flicker back to the flowers and grins, because she can't resist teasing. "Aww are those for m-"

The wine bottle clunks loudly against the concrete and goes rolling (doesn't get very far). The flowers follow. All the while, Keith stares, having gone wide-eyed, like he's just been dealt an underhanded blow to the gut.

Even sounds like he has, too.

" _Jesus_ ," he manages, "they actually--"

He crosses the distance between them and pulls her into a hug. It's a hug that evidently benefits the hugger more than the hugg _ee_ , because it feels like he's trying to squeeze the newly resurrected breath from her body. He might not know his own strength at this point. Typical.

"Are you real?" He whispers.

" _If you give me space to **breathe**_." Allura wheezes out, arms locked to her sides.

Keith is misty-eyed when he lets go to stand back, wiping his face with the back of his arm. Allura pokes him.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," she teases. She tries poking him again but he catches her fingers and squeezes. 

"You literally _died_ , 'Lu." Keith deadpans.

"And now I'm back." Allura says with a shrug. "And I have a feeling _you_ should be the one to thank."

Keith flushes under her gaze and looks away, clearing his throat. "It's a long story. I made a deal with--and I didn't think it'd _wor_ \--look it's a _really_ long story, okay?"

Allura smiles, interlinking her arm with his. "Good thing you brought wine, then," she says. "Shall we sit? I feel like you need to sit."

"Says the walking dead," Keith mutters, but he lets her lead the way, pausing first to pick up the flowers to hand to her and then the wine.  Allura plucks one rose from the bunch and inhales, petals brushing softly against her nose. 

New year, new lease on life.

The universe is looking up.


End file.
